


Night of All Nights

by NightingaleInc



Series: Night of All Nights [1]
Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4179963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightingaleInc/pseuds/NightingaleInc





	Night of All Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OdeToPedrazar (MyPrivateLaughter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPrivateLaughter/gifts).



Pedro looked up at the ceiling reflecting on the head pounding day that had preceded. He laid on Balthazar’s Bed tossing a toy ball up in the air and catching it perfectly every time. “Must they argue all the time” He huffed.

Balthazar smiled. He was directly in front of Pedro at his desk where he sat playing the ukulele and slowly spun in his desk chair. “Telling them to stop arguing is like telling a painter not to paint.” Said Balthazar.

“Or telling you not to play music!” Said Pedro following up with, “Which I would never ask you to do for the record. I’m not that cruel.”

“Good.” Balthazar squinted his eyes and pointed the tip of the instrument towards the other boy. “Because then I’ll have to kill you.” He said.

Pedro laughed. “I might take you up on that offer. That way I don’t have to deal with their bickering. It’s either that or exploding into little pieces next time.” There had already been a fine line between Pedro’s patience and it going out the window. The ladder is exactly what Bea and Ben had managed to do that today. He shared most of his classes with them. For the exception of art. When it came to that class however the squabble twins had hit a whole new level by group texting him their arguments. All Pedro wanted now was to try and forget about them just for small while, thus the recruitment of Balthazar Jones. His soothing melodies never failed to lift his spirits.

“But if I do kill you who would hear me play the same song for one or more hour’s straight every day and never get bored!” said Balthazar. Whatever the song whatever the time Pedro would listen patiently and remain intrigued with applause and all even after the fiftieth time. He was just a really proud friend or at least that’s what he told himself.

“Nah man, don’t worry about that. You kill me and you’re going down too.” He sat up enough to send a reassuring smile to his musician. Friend. His musician friend. “Besides if I were ever to leave, you can bet I’d pack you in my suitcase.” Thinking about his day he quickly added. “I’m not leaving you with those vultures.”

“I reckon it’s in their nature,” Balthazar moved his head to the rhythm of the music. It swayed slowly from side to side and with a smile he said. “It might bring them closer together.”

“Closer together?” Pedro tossed the ball up.

“Yeah. You can’t deny the chemistry.” Balthazar said tuning his ukulele by ear and pausing slightly to make sure it sounded right.

“After what I saw today...” He caught the ball then looked straight up at the ceiling, keeping it close to his chest.

“Wait. Shhhh.” Interrupted Balthazar while raising his left index finger to his lips. He tilted his head slightly to listen to the sound. He turned the knob on the ukulele and played a couple notes to make sure it sounded properly. It did. “Okay continue.”

Pedro smiled slightly still thinking about the conversation. “They do. In a weird Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde kind of way” he paused. “I don’t think I can take much more of their games.”

“Maybe we should lock them in a room together.” Suggested Balthazar adding a chuckle at the end. At first the suggestion had been a joke but at second thought it didn’t seem that bad and so he paused from playing the ukulele to observe Pedro's reaction. Pedro had gone back to throwing the ball up in the air. His hair was messily spread on Balthazar’s piano themed pillow case. The small amount of light that wasn’t covered by the curtains seeped into the room hitting Pedro perfectly. The light threaded in with his hair instantly causing an internal swoon from Balthazar.

“Good idea but they’ll only kill each other” said Pedro as he caught the ball and tossed it back up.

“I know you have a thing for Bea but...”

“Had a thing!!!” Retorted Pedro. “I had a thing for Beatrice.” he said emphasizing the word had. "Now I don’t.” he stopped tossing the ball and looked at Balthazar. “You helped with that.” His voice came out as sincere as Balthazar had ever heard it.

Balthazar felt a rush of heat rise to his cheeks; the type that could quite possibly turn him into a human volcano at any given moment. He gulped to flush down the blush but unfortunately for him it didn’t keep the toothy grin at bay. Quickly he spun the chair around in the opposite direction to avoid Pedro seeing his Grade A blush.

When his internal feelings had calmed down enough he said “Thanks” while looking down at his ukulele. He tried to play it cool or as cool as his emotions allowed him to be.

Pedro had altogether stopped tossing the ball up in the air. Instead he shifted his attention to the comforting melodies of the ukulele. He closed his eyes letting the annoyance of the day slip into oblivion. Balthazar’s music always put him at ease. Whenever he was frustrated or annoyed Balthazar would play a song to calm him down.

The solace Pedro was currently experiencing had been rudely interrupted by loud rumbles in his stomach. “Anyways…” Said Pedro breaking the silence. “After a day of having those two eat away at my brain; we should eat. How’s pizza?” Balthazar stopped playing and glanced at him in disbelief. Pedro laughed. “Sorry that was a dumb question.” Balthazar nodded in agreement.

“I think my mom has the menu for Aragon’s downstairs. Let me go get it” he got up and grabbed the ukulele case that was perfectly tilted on the side of the desk.

“Love that place! I’ll go with you.” Pedro put the ball back on the nightstand where it had previously resided.  He got up from the bed and slid his way to the doorway in his black and yellow batman socks. He leaned on the doorframe and watched as Balthazar carefully put his instrument back in the case. “Guess what next week is?” said Pedro in a sing song voice.

“What?” He closed the case.

“Your Birthday” said Pedro with a giant grin.

“Oh so nothing important than” said Balthazar. He leaned the case back upon the side of the desk.

“Don’t think like that. It’s important!” said Pedro.

“I guess.” Balthazar had finally reached the doorway and Pedro put his arm around him.

“Yes it is. When you're a famous musician, you’re going to have big extravagant parties all the time and I’m going to be that one guy you don’t remember.”

Balthazar once again gave him a look of disbelief. “I’m not going to forget you. You’re hard to forget.” Boy had he learned that the hard way.

“So are you buddy.” Pedro flashed his one of a kind smile and continued. “That’s exactly why you have to let me surprise you.”

“It’s not really a surprise now is it?” They walked down the stairs, Pedro’s arm still rested on Balthazar's shoulders. Pedro looked at him.

“That’s for me to know and for you to find out.” Once again he gave that prince charming smile of his.

“So you have a super amazing mega awesome plan then?”

“Of course I do!” He did not. “I’m Pedro Donaldson!” With that the plans for Balthazar’s super amazing mega awesome Birthday surprise were underway. First however he would need some help and he knew the exact person to ask.


End file.
